Living Ornaments '80:Gary Numan
Living Ornaments '80 is a live album by British musician Gary Numan, first released in 1981. It was also issued as a limited edition box set with Living Ornaments '79 the same year. The original release was recorded at the Hammersmith Odeon on 16 September 1980, as a record of Numan's "Teletour" (September-November 1980). An expanded and remastered version was reissued on a double CD in 2005. The tapes of the full concert from which the original album's ten tracks were culled have been lost, but in 2004 a mixing console recording of a complete song set from another (undated) UK concert was discovered and deemed to be of sufficient quality to release commercially. This set included, at that time, the only official live recordings of the tracks "Telekon", from the album of the same name, and "Stories", from Numan's then-forthcoming Dance album (1981).[2] A live version of "Telekon" has since appeared on the Telekon - Live album (2008), recorded during Numan's Telekon Classic Album Tour of 2006, although no further live versions of "Stories" have been officially released. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Living_Ornaments_%2780# hide *1 Track listing **1.1 1981 version ***1.1.1 Side one ***1.1.2 Side two **1.2 2005 version ***1.2.1 Disc one ***1.2.2 Disc two *2 Personnel *3 Charts *4 Notes *5 References Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2780&action=edit&section=1 edit All songs written by Gary Numan. 1981 versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2780&action=edit&section=2 edit Side onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2780&action=edit&section=3 edit #"This Wreckage" – 5:20 #"I Die: You Die" – 3:38 #"M.E." – 4:27 #"Everyday I Die" – 4:22 #"Down in the Park" – 5:55 Side twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2780&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Remind Me to Smile" – 3:40 #"The Joy Circuit" – 5:47 #"Tracks" – 2:43 #"Are 'Friends' Electric?" – 5:30 #"We Are Glass" – 4:32 2005 versionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2780&action=edit&section=5 edit Disc onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2780&action=edit&section=6 edit #"This Wreckage" #"I Die: You Die" #"M.E." #"Everyday I Die" #"Down in the Park" #"Remind Me to Smile" #"The Joy Circuit" #"Tracks" #"Are 'Friends' Electric?" #"We Are Glass" #"This Wreckage" #"Remind Me to Smile" #"Complex" #"Telekon" Disc twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2780&action=edit&section=7 edit #"Me! I Disconnect From You" #"Cars" #"Conversation" #"Airlane" #"M.E." #"Everyday I Die" #"Remember I Was Vapour" #"Stories" #"Are 'Friends' Electric?" #"The Joy Circuit" #"I Die: You Die" #"I Dream of Wires" #"Down in the Park" #"Tracks" #"We Are Glass" Tracks 1-10 on disc one comprise the original Living Ornaments '80 set. The rest of the tracks on disc one and all of the tracks on disc two comprise the recovered, undated show. Film footage of the live version of "Down in the Park" from the original Living Ornaments '80 show was included in the music concert anthology film Urgh! A Music War (1981); the track was included on that film's accompanying soundtrack album, released in the same year. Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2780&action=edit&section=8 edit *Gary Numan – vocals, guitar, synthesizer, producer, mixer *Roger Mason – keyboards *Cedric Sharpley – drums *Chris Payne – keyboards, viola *Paul Gardiner – bass *Rrussell Bell – guitar *Tim Summerhayes – engineer *Phil Thornalley – assistant engineer *Will Gosling – assistant mixer Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Living_Ornaments_%2780&action=edit&section=9 edit *Original album #39 (UK Albums Chart) *''Living Ornaments '79/'80'' box set #2 (UK Albums Chart) Category:1981 albums